Opposites Attract
by OriginalCopy
Summary: When Shikamaru has to welcome a troublesome sand Kunochi into his home, they got to know more than they expected about each other ShikaTema FanFic. Rated M to be safe.
1. A Sand Kunochi Comes To Konoha

A/N: This is my first real story o PLEASE review and tell me if its ok. Cause I don't know. n_n also, if you have read my other one, don't worry. This one isn't like my other. ENJOY!

Also, the lines in _italics _are what the characters are thinking.

-*-

After 3 long days of walking, Temari was more than happy to see the gates of Konoha shortly in front of her. She showed the guard her passport and gave a sigh of relief as she entered the tranquil village.

She sat down on a nearest bench, rested her head on the wall behind her and looked up at the blue sky. There where so many clouds. Not like in Suna.

"Long time no see, Troublesome."

She heard a familiar voice behind her and immediately located the source. She looked to her right to see and older Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" She said, trying to sound_ too _surprised by how much he had changed. He was taller, more muscular and, however much she hated to admit it, he was more handsome than before. "So you're my guide, huh?"

"Hokage's orders. She's had it in for me for a while now." Shikamaru said with a plain expression on his face.

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting for a bit"

"Guess that means your hungry then?"

"Ramen sounds nice"

-*-

Whilst they where walking to Ichiraku ramen, they where stopped by an on coming blonde boy. Temari vaguely remembered him from her last visit nearly 3 years ago.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!!!" Naruto said, running full speed towards them.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey. And you're that girl from Suna, erm…"

"Temari" Temari said with a hint of annoyance in her blood.

"Oh yeah! I remember you now! So you guys are dating now, huh?" Naruto said with a perverted look on his face.

"No!" They said in perfect unison.

"Ok, I get it. Naruto said with sarcasm pouring through his words. "You wanna keep it on the down low, hush hush, incognito…"

"No, Naruto. We are _really_ not going out" Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Aww… now what am I suppose to talk about?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we need to report to the hokage's office"

"Ok, see ya later!" Naruto said running off.

After Naruto was out of sight, Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"Same old Naruto, Right?"

"Yeah, annoying as ever"

Temari giggled "Hey, isn't that Hinata?" Temari said pointing to a girl with violet eyes. Hinata saw them and walked over.

"Hey S-shikamaru. Have you seen Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. He went to Ichiraku Ramen"

"Arigato Shikamaru. Nice t-to see you again Temari" She stuttered before running of in the same direction as Naruto.

"See she still has a thing for Naruto"

"Nope. Actually, they're going out now."

Temari had a gobsmacked look on her face.

"Serously? How do they even have a conversation?!"

"They don't. Naruto talks and Hinata listens."

"But they're so different."

"Opposites attract. It's a fact."

"Ok, Dr. Seus. Let's just get to the Hokage's office"

"I thought you wanted some Ramen?"

"Meh. I'm tired. I've been walking for three days straight."

"Troublesome. Ok. Where are you staying? I can take you there then report to the Hokage"

"Well, I don't actually know."

"Didn't you think to ask?"

"I didn't cross my mind!"

-*-

Shikamaru and Temari were in the waiting room. They had been waiting for about 10 minutes. Shikamaru was lost in thought.

_Kami, why is this taking so long?! I'm surprised Temari hasn't bothered me yet._

He turned to check on her, only to find that she had fell asleep on his shoulder.

_How did in NOT feel that?! I should wake her, but then she'll go ape at me! Besides she looks so peaceful and cute. What?! Did I just call Temari 'Cute'? Temari goes to cute like Naruto goes to shy!_

Shikamaru, after analysing the situation, decided to wake her. She gently held her shoulder and shook her slightly, trying not to scare her.

"Temari, wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Shikamaru.

In front of her.

Really close to her.

About an inch or two apart.

They're eyes lock onto one another. Onyx orbs swimming in pools of teal blue. Neither of them could find the words to speak. As much as they wanted to. As much as they needed to. They just couldn't.

"Didn't you here me!" Shizune yelled at Shikamaru and Temari, making them jump. "You can go in now."

Shikamaru stood up, not daring to look at Temari. Temari followed. As soon as they entered a blonde head popped up from behind several piles of paper work.

"Please sit" Tsunade said plainly. Both Shikamaru and Temari sat on the two chairs in front of the big mahogany desk. After about 20 seconds of awkward silence between them. Tsunade pushed a pile of paper work to one side so she could see her clients.

"So I see you have arrived safe and well. Welcome to Konoha Temari. How was your journey?"

"Tiring. I hate to be rude but can you just tell me where I am staying so I can get some rest please? I haven't slept for three days!"

"I understand. You_ would _have been staying with the Haruno family. However, they where diagnosed with a Air-Bourne disease and are therefore under quarantine."

Temari launched herself forward. All of a sudden she looked much more alive.

"So, where am I staying?"

"You shall be staying with Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru all of a sudden became interested in the conversation.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"It makes perfect sense! After all, if he's your guide. He'll be there for you 24/7. Also he has a guest room in his apartment and no one else uses it. Plus, it's not far from here."

"Ok. Thank you." Temari said before leaving with Shikamaru.


	2. A Troublesome Situation

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit late. I hope my last one was ok as well. Please review so I can make the story ULTIMATE!!!! n_n Also if you didn't read the last on the _italics_ are the characters thoughts.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ETC.

-*-

Shikamaru had just got back to his apartment with a very sleepy Temari. A VERY sleepy Temari. In fact she was so sleepy; she couldn't walk back to the apartment. So Shikamaru had to carry her. All the way to his apartment. Princess style.

He laid her down on the cream bed and put her fan next to the draws and her bag on the chair next to the desk in the guest room. He put the covers over her softly and checked to make sure there is nothing she would kill him for when she woke up in the morning.

Then he saw her. She was in a deep sleep. He could tell. Although he had seen her many times before, he had never seen her quite this way. She was beautiful. Her face was flawless and she had a perfect figure. She was physically perfect. He just stood there looking at her. He didn't know why. He didn't understand why. He didn't care why.

After about 15 minutes, Temari rolled over. Only then had Shikamaru realised what he was doing. And he cursed himself for doing it. He walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him, and sighed. He then went and got into bed. It seemed so empty. And he lay there. He couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about the same thing. Temari.

He had never seen this side of her. Usually she was loud, violent, not to mention _troublesome_. But for some reason, today, he saw her in a very different way. It could have been because she was too tired to make his life a living hell. Or maybe she was just a bit more mature than the last time they saw each other. Either way, he liked it.

-*-

The next morning, Temari woke up to find that she had been in her clothes all night. She sat up in her bed and yawned, before getting up and walking into the living room. She couldn't see Shikamaru anywhere. She quickly peaked in Shikamaru's room and the bathroom and still there was non sign of Shikamaru. The she spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table. It was a note:

Temari,

I've been forced to help ino pick out a dress for her date tonight. I should be back by 6PM at the latest. Also, I made you some breakfast. I didn't know when you would wake up so I left it in the microwave. Just heat it for 2 minutes.

Shikamaru.

_He made me breakfast? That's actually kinda nice of him. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all._

After having a shower and getting changed, Temari Microwaved the food Shikamaru left for her and sat at the dining room table. She wolfed it down. No one was watching and she hadn't eaten since she arrived in Konoha. She was surprised. The food actually tasted really good. And she meant REALLY good.

_Who knew Shikamaru could cook. Or who knew people could get so hungry the enjoyed bad food this much. Either way it hits the spot._

Temari fifnished and leaned back in her chair. She looked out the window next to the dining table.

_Hey, there's Sakura and Sasuke. And they're holding hands!! Oh my god!!! They're going out!!_

"What are you looking at?" Shikamaru said. Apparently Temari was so shocked she hadn't heard shikamaru come in.

"Did you know that Sakura and Sasuke are dating?"

"Yeah. I've known ever since Ino started ranting on about how she deserved him more or something like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It never crossed my mind."

Shikamaru sat on the left hand side of the settee. Temari followed and sat on the opposite end.

"Ok. What else that has happened. Tell me everything."

"Ok. You already know about Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura. There's also Neji and Tenten. But they don't like talking about it. Sakura went out with Rock Lee for about a week or two. But they broke up. Kakashi and Anko are 'rumoured' to be going out. Asuma and Kurenai got married and now Kurenai is pregnant. And Ino, after going out with every other man in Konoha, is now going out with Sai."

"Ok. A few questions. First, who's Sai?"

"New kid in town. He came here to study art at Konoha University"

"There's a Uni now?"

"Yeah. Anyway, next question"

"Oh yeah. Why did Sakura break up with Lee?"

"Apparently he was really strange. I heard he took Sakura jogging as a date."

"Oh dear. Anyways, why don't Neji and Tenten like 'Talking about it'?"

"They just like to keep things to themselves. The whole 'respect our privacy thing'."

"Fair enough. And what do you mean by Kakashi and Anko are 'rumoured' to be dating?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"People have seen them together and started talking. People starting adding stuff on and it just got out of hand."

"Ok. One last question. Is there actually anyone single in the whole of Konoha?!"

"A few people. But not many"

Shikamaru realised where the conversation was headed and immediately changed the subject.

"So, what's been happening in Suna?"

"Nothing really. You probably know about Gaara becoming Kazekage. Other than that, Kankuro has been eyeing up every bitch he lays eyes on and Gaara's to busy with work for a relationship."

There was an awkward silence. They both wanted to ask each other the same question but didn't dare. They knew it would make the situation more awkward. Then there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru immediately stood up to get it.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

It was Shiho.

"Hi Shiho. Didn't you get my message. I can't tutor you for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh, no. I didn't. Sorry" Shiho lied.

Temari took her plate into the kitchen area to wash it up.

"Who's that?" Shiho said, every drop of joy falling from her face.

"Oh. That's Temari. She's staying here whilst she's in Konoha. I'm her guide."

Temari came over to the door and offered to shake Shiho's hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice." Shiho said sarcastically, ignoring Temari's offer.

"Yeah. This is Shiho. She goes to Konoha Uni. She's studying Chemistry and Physics." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Shiho felt around in her bag. Temari moved behind the door so she could still hear what was going on but Shiho couldn't see her. Finally she pulled out a piece of navy paper and passed it to Shikamaru. "There's an end of year dance at Konoha Uni. I thought that maybe you'd want to come?"

Shikamaru panicked. He didn't want to tell her no. But he _really _didn't want to go with her. That's when Temari decided to meddle. She came out from behind the door and put her hands around his shoulders.

"Actually, Shiho" Temari emphasised the 'ho' "He's taking me."

"Yeah" Shikamaru played along. "Sorry"

Shiho looked gobsmacked. "Ok" Shiho said hanging her head.

"Anyway, Shikamaru, I've got to go to my meeting" Temari placed some paper in his hand casually before blowing a kiss towards him and walking out the door. Of course it was only to wind up Shiho. Kinda.

"Well, I'd probably best got then too. Bye"

"Erm… wait. Can you keep the whole thing about me and Temari to yourself please?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Thanks. Bye."

-*-

I hope that was ok. Sorry for any typos. I think this story is starting to get good. Thanks for reading. Please review. n_n


	3. Tenten Becomes Suspicious

A/N: I really had trouble thinking of something to base this chapter on. So sorry if it's a bit rubbish. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me!!! I NEED HELP!!!! Anyways, enjoy n_n

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OTHERWISE TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU WOULD ALREADY BE TOGETHER n_n

-*-

As soon as Shiho has left, Shikamaru took out the piece of paper Temari handed to him.

Shikamaru

Thanks for breakfast. It was nice. Anyways, im at Tenten's. When Shiho has left, come and get me cause' I don't know where my next meetings at.

Temari

Tenten lived 6 doors down from Shikamaru. He knew that Tenten and Temari got on well. So he waited 5 minutes. Just to be sure Shiho had left before going to get Temari.

He knocked the door. Tenten answered.

"Hey Tenten. Is Temari there?"

"Yeah. One sec."

Tenten disappeared for a few seconds. Then Temari came to the door.

"Okay. See you later." Temari waved goodbye and started walking down the corridor. "So, has the wicked witch of Konoha boarded her broomstick and left yet?" Temari giggled.

"Yeah. I don't get why she doesn't like you."

"Der, because I'm staying with you and she's obviously got a thing for you. She probably thinks were dating. So she's jealous."

"She's does _not_ have a thing for me"

"She obviously does! I would have thought a genius like you would figure something like that out."

Shikamaru looked away.

"So, when is this dance?"

"You actually want to go?!"

"Will Shiho be there?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah. I love winding her up. It's like a new level of fun." Temari said with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Hm… _troublesome_."

-*-

After two meetings, Temari was done for the day. And she was tired.

_God! Who knew sitting down for 4 hours could be so tiring. I can't be bothered to do ANYTHING!!!_

Shikamaru was waiting outside the conference room. He saw Temari and stood up and walked over.

"Hey. How was the conference?"

"Meh. BORING!!! Can we just go home?"

"Yeah. Lets."

On the way home, Shikamaru and Temari walked past a movie store.

"Hey. I didn't know there was a movie store here?"

"Probably cause' you haven't been here for 3 years." A lot has changed you know."

"Well, why don't we just rent a few movies and order a takeaway?"

"Actually, that's sounds nice. I haven't seen a good film for ages."

"Okay. Rent 3 each. I'll meet you at the checkout"

-*-

They met up at the checkout about 10 minutes later and paid for the movies. Temari had picked Pride And Prejudice, The Grudge and The Darkness Is Rising. Shikamaru picked The Children of Huang Shi, Stardust and A Tale Of Two Sisters. They paid and went back to Shikamaru's apartment. They ordered pizza and put there PJ's on (Since it was 9PM). First they watched Stardust, then The Grudge, then Pride and Prejudice, then The Children of Huang Shi and during that, they fell asleep.

-*-

Temari woke up at 8AM. She slowly opened her eyes. She was really comfy and snug and warm. Then it hit her.

She was on top of Shikamaru.

She lay there, scared that if she would move wake him up, but scared that if she didn't move, he would wake up with her still there.

She looked up at his face to see if he was awake. That's when she noticed how handsome he was. His skin was so smooth and flawless, not to mention the perfect tone. His nose was a perfect shape and matched the rest of his facial features all to well. His lips lay still. Practically colourless, to match his personality.

Without even thinking about it, Temari pulled herself up to they where face to face. She slowly traced his lips with her fingertip. Mesmerised by the perfect shape and texture.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around hers, making her jump.

Shikamaru opened is eyes. And then it happened. Again. Like in the waiting room at the Hokage's office.

The couldn't move.

Or speak.

Or even think.

And they didn't want to. They move their fingers, interlocking them into one another's. Grasping tight.

-*-

After about a minute or so of lying in the same awkward position, eye's still locked onto each others, some one knocked the door.

In a blind panic, Shikamaru made a hand sign and disappeared. Temari found herself lying on the plain, uncomfy settee. She looked towards the door, where Shikamaru was standing. He opened the door.

It was Tenten.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you?"

Shikamaru realised he was still in his PJ's, which consisted of a plain white top and blue shorts. His hair was messy too.

"Erm… No"

"OK. Is Temari here? We where supposed to be going shopping today."

"One sec" Shikamaru closed the door over.

Temari walked over to the door, also still in her PJ's. A plain grey top and long pink bottoms with a pink silk ribbon around the waist. Tenten smirked.

"Hey Tenten. Sorry I didn't come round. I slept in."

"No problem. Do you still wanna go shopping?"

Hell Yeah! But I need to get ready first. I'll be at yours in about 30 minutes."

"Ok. See you then." Tenten walked away smirking. Temari looked at her curiously. Then she went back inside.

"Hey, can I use your shower please?"

_Did Temari just say please???!!!_

"Yeah. Sure. Everything you need is in there."

"Thanks" Temari walked into the bathroom.

-*-

About 30 minutes later, Temari knocked on Tenten's door.

As soon as Tenten opened the door, she grabbed Temari by the shoulders and pulled her inside. Catching her completely off guard. Tenten shut the door and practically threw Temari on the settee. Then ran over and sat on the other end.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!!!" Tenten said with an enthusiastic look on her face.

"About what?"

"You know" Tenten began to whisper "About you and Shika-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! There is nothing going on between us"

"Come on Temari. I can smell him all over you."

"Maybe because I'm saying at his apartment?!"

"No. you've had some sort of physical contact with him for at LEAST over an hour"

Temari blushed. Tenten's smile grew.

"You didn't-"

"Oh my god! No! I haven't even kissed him! If you really want to know, we where watching some movies and we fell asleep on the settee. We didn't wake up til about 10 this morning. That's why I was late."

"Temari, I've seen Shikamaru's sofa, and there is no way you could both fit on it."

"Trust me. We did. Now can we go shopping?"

"But you couldn't get more than one person on that settee unless you-"

Tenten's grin expanded whereas Temari turned a new shade of red.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"Don't say it!"

"YOU SLEPT ON TOP OF HIM?!?!?!"

"Thank you for sharing it with the whole building!"

By this time Temari was Completely red.

"Listen Tenten. I woke up and I was just there. Didn't choose where I fell asleep."

"Yeah! But still!"

"It was nothing. It MEANT nothing! Now can we go? I need some fresh air."

"Sure."

-*-

Shikamaru was lying down on the grass in the park, watching the clouds. All of a sudden he saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and a dog hanging over his head.

"Hey Shikamaru. Didn't think I'd see you here"

"What are you talking about, Kiba? I'm always here."

"Yeah. But I thought you'd be at the hospital"

Shikamaru sat up immediately and looked at Kiba.

"I thought you knew. Temari was rushed to hospital about 15 minutes ago"

Before Kiba couldn't finish his sentence, Shikamaru was halfway across the park. Running towards the Hospital.

-*-

Few! Its 11pm now and I have work tomorrow, and sooooo much coursework its unreal T-T but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me some idea's because I'm running out n_n


	4. And Shikamaru Dated

Hey my readers. Thank you so much for the reviews etc. You are my inspiration. I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger last time. n_n I hope I'm updating ok. Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

DISCLAMIER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

-*-

Shikamaru sat in the waiting room. He couldn't think straight. He didn't even know why he was so worried. It's not as if he _really_ cared about her. Not much anyway, right? But that wasn't important right now. He didn't even know what had happened. Then Tsunade come out of the room Temari was in.

"Ok Shikamaru, you can go in now. But she might still be in shock. At least try and be nice to her."

Shikamaru walked in whilst she was asleep. He looked at her. She was beautiful. He hated to say it. But it was true. He looked at her face. He perfectly tanned skin was soft and flawless. He lips where pink. Not to thin, nor to pouty. Her eyes where completely symmetrical. And her eyelashes where paced out evenly. Even without make up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Temari. How are you feeling?" His normally rough voice was soft and gentle.

"Well. Kinda." She giggled.

"What happened? Tsunade hasn't told me anything.

She sat up and looked at her hands.

"I was stabbed."

Shikamaru looked gob smacked.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah. But you have to promise you will believe me"

"I promised. Now who was it?"

Temari paused.

"Shiho"

-*-

Shikamaru stayed in the hospital with Temari that night. He didn't quite understand why, but he couldn't leave her. Not like this. He felt like it was his fault for her getting injured. He couldn't sleep thinking about it. Instead he just lay there looking at the ceiling. Then he turned to look at Temari. He hadn't realised but she was awake too.

"Temari? I thought you were asleep?"

"No. I can't sleep."

"Well, do you feel up for a little walk?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

-*-

Shikamaru kept close to Temari in case she needed anything. Eventually, they came to a moon-lit pond in the middle of a forest. It was beautiful. The was no lights nearby, yet they could see clearly. The moon's glow swept through the small area surrounded by tree's. There was a refreshing breeze that gently brushed the faces of the couple. Temari looked around, whilst Shikamaru laid on the grass. Temari spotted something on the side of a tree. It said Shikaku + Yoshino surrounded by a heart.

"Hey Shikamaru. Did you know this was here?"

"The heart. Yeah."

"Do you know these people."

"Yeah. They're my parents"

Temari looked round at Shikamaru.

"Why did they come here?"

"My dad said that this place was almost as beautiful as my mum."

"That's so sweet."

"I suppose. I don't know why my dad even out up with her. He always goes on about how troublesome she is."

"Maybe he was in love"

"Maybe"

They sat there for ages watching the stars. Not saying a word. Just admiring the world for what it was.

"You should come to Suna. We get beautiful stars there. Although we don't get very many clouds."

"So, do you wanna go back yet?"

"I don't think I would want to leave ever"

The breeze still massaged there faces.

"Isn't your arm hurting from the wound?"

"A little, but its nothing compared to the feeling of being here."

"Why don't we just stay out here the whole night?"

"Hmm… yeah. We can go back whenever. So, have you been out with anyone since last time I was here? Or are you one of the only people in Konoha who are single at the moment?" Temari said cheekily.

Shikamaru looked a little sad.

"I did go out with some one for a bit, but we broke up a while back."

"Oh, sorry"

"No problem. I'm over them now"

"So, are you gonna tell me who it was? If you don't want to that's fine too."

"I would tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Come on. I promise I wont tell any one. Pleeeaaassseee???"

"Fine. But you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE! You also can't tell the person who I went out with it told you."

"Fine. Fine. Just tell me already!"

"Tenten."

-*-

Thank you so much for reading. It think this story is doing rather well. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short n_n As always, PLEASE review. Anything will do


	5. A Very Dramatic Chapter

A/N: Hey guys. I left you on a bit of a cliffhangery-shocky kinda thing last time ^_^ if hope it was really unexpected and you guys liked it. Anyway on with chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ETC.

-*-

She looked at him with a gob-smacked expression.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned.

"…I did NOT see that coming"

"If you think about it, where not THAT different."

"You're just not that similar?"

"Something like that"

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

Shikamaru was silent for a few moments.

"She loved someone else"

"Neji?"

Shikamaru nodded.

Temari paused. She knew it was a sensitive topic.

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but no"

Temari looked confused.

"What made you change your mind?"

Shikamaru looked at the pond.

"I fell in love with someone else."

Temari looked shocked. She didn't think she would get an answer so deep. She wasn't sure whether or not to ask the next question. She waited for ages. They both just lay there looking at the beautiful moon lit pond. But the question was eating away at Temari's insides. She had to ask. It hurt to not know.

"Are you still in love with them?"

"I think so"

"Who did you fall in love with?"

"…"

"If you don't wanna tell me that's fine. I respect your privacy"

"Thanks"

It was still hurting Temari, not knowing who it was he loved. She didn't know why, but it made her sad. The thought of Shikamaru loving some one that wasn't her. Not that she needed Shikamaru's love. She knew thousands of good men. But none quite like him. Nara Shikamaru.

Before they knew it, the sun was rising. Temari had fallen asleep. She woke up and realised that Shikamaru didn't have his jacket on. Instead he had put in over her whilst she was sleeping.

"Hey, aren't you cold?"

"Yeah"

"Then why did you put your jacket over me?"

"You where shivering. You're probably not used to our climate. And I didn't want you to catch something."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks"

They stood up and started walking back to Shikamaru's apartment.

-*-

When they got back to Shikamaru's apartment, Temari walked straight in and sat down on the settee. Shikamaru picked up the mail and went through it. Just the usual bills etc. except for one Attempted Delivery slip for Temari.

"Erm… Temari. There's something here for you."

He passed it to Temari who looked at it and immediately stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute." Temari said walking out the door. She came back a few minutes later with a quite large parcel.

"Who's it from?"

"My Tailor. I asked her to make me a dress for the dance tonight and mail it to me."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Me too. Damn lucky I got this or I would have forgotten."

-*-

It came night time and Shikamaru and Temari had just arrived at the Konoha University school dance. Temari was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that had a white ribbon around the waist and then flared out at the bottom. She also wore small white heels. Shikamaru was wearing a suit.

The walked in the doors and Shiho practically tackled several people to get to them.

"HI SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"Oh. Hey Shiho."

"Hey Shiho. I like your dress." Temari said trying to be nice.

"Thanks" Shiho snarled.

"Oh look. There Sakura. Better go see her. Bye!" Temari said quickly before practically running off. Shikamaru followed.

"God I HATE her."

"Don't let her get to you. You're better than that."

Temari blushed slightly. Shikamaru realised what he had just said and also blushed. He turned his head trying not to let his blush show. Then Sakura came over with Sasuke.

"Hey Temari. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither. We where invited by one of Shikamaru's friends." Temari said giggling.

Then Untouched by The Veronicas came on.

"Oh I LOVE this song. Come on Sasuke. Let's go dance."

Sasuke grunted as he was dragged to the dancer floor by Sakura. Then Naruto came running over.

"HEY GUYS!!!!"

"Hi Naruto."

"So you guys are on a date, huh?"

"Once again, no."

"Then why are you here?"

"Someone invited us."

"Who, cupid?"

"No Naruto. Shiho invited us."

"Seriously? Why would she invite both of you? She has a thing for you. I don't think she would want to see you with another person. Never mind a girl."

"She doesn't have a thing for me and I dunno. She just did."

"Fair enough. See you guys later." Naruto said running off.

Then Ino came running over and put her arms around Shikamaru and started crying.

"Sai b-b-broke up with me!" She cried in his ear.

Temari looked at her. She had perfectly blonde hair, radiant blue eyes and a perfect complexion. Unlike her dirty blonde hair, teal eyes and uneven complexion. Then it hit her.

_Does shikamaru love her?_

Suddenly she felt really hurt inside. She felt like she her heart had been ripped out and thrown to the ground. She could tell she was about to burst out crying.

"Erm… I need some air." She lied.

Shikamaru didn't hear due to Ino's constant roaring. He turned and saw Temari running towards the door.

"What the… SHIT!!!"

He ran after her as fast as he could towards the exit. He had a good idea where Temari was going.

-*-

Temari looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. She looked at the reflection in the calm pond. For some reason it wasn't the same as the night before. She dipped her fingers in the cool water. It sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly she heard the rustling of leaves coming from the forest around her. Hoping it was Shikamaru, she ignored it. Just continuing to look at the beautiful pond.

"Hello, Temari" A Female voice muttered from behind her.

Temari's eyes widened. She hadn't brought her fan.

"Shiho!"

"I told you to stay away, but nooooo. Why did you come here with HIM?!"

"Cause you invited us."

Shiho slapped her hard around the face.

"You deserved that you stupid WHORE!!!"

Temari's cheek was beginning to bruise already.

"What have I ever done to you?" Temari asked, trying to remain calm.

"Are you that stupid?! You stole Shikamaru from ME!!!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I had been spending soo much time with him just trying to make him notice you and then YOU come along and ruin EVRYTHING!!!"

"How did I? Shikamaru and I aren't even dating!"

"It doesn't matter. He still like you. And you didn't even have to do anything. I've spend THREE YEARS trying to get closer to him!!!"

"He doesn't like me like that. He's in love with someone else"

"Don't try and trick me!!! I'm too smart for that."

"If our so smart, why did you need tutoring?"

"I DIDN'T!!! I was doing it to get close to-"

They both heard the rustling of leaves again.

"Who the FUCKS HERE NOW?!"

"It's Shikamaru."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I can feel his aura."

And sure enough it was Shikamaru.

-*-

So, that was a pretty dramatic chapter huh? I think the next chapter will be rather interesting. Hm… ^_^ Anyways, thanks for reading. Please Review!!!!


	6. Confrontation In The Moonlight

A/N: HELLO!!!!! Thank you all for the really cool reviews. YOU ALL SOOO COOL!!!!! I hope you've been enjoying the story, and hopefully you will like this chapter. Or hate it, but it makes sense in the end. Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-*-

He took a moment to take it all in. Temari's face was swollen and bruised and Shiho's face was red with anxiety.

"What's happening here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I was just seeing that your girlfriend here didn't get the wrong idea"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"And he's not my boyfriend."

"Really, then why are you always calling_ her_ troublesome?!"

"Its just some stupid thing he does. He's been doing it ever since he met me"

"EXACTLY YOU STUPID COW!!!!!"

They both looked puzzled.

"What's a nickname got to do with anything?" Shikamaru said.

"You should damn well know!"

"Well, you'd probably best explain it cause' I don't know."

Shiho grunted and sighed at the same time.

"All men of the Nara Clan call women they are attracted to troublesome."

They both looked at each other like, 'Yeah right'.

"…ITS TRUE!!!!"

"Don't get mad, but I haven't been heard of that and im in the Nara Clan."

"Ok then. What does your dad call your mum?"

"Yoshino?"

"ARGH! GOD WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO STUPID!!!"

"Did you ever consider it might be you?" Temari snickered.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE WHOR-"

Before she could move shikamaru had his arms round Shiho. He turned her round and hugged her.

Hate burned inside Temari. She didn't know what to do. She felt pains she had never felt before in places she didn't know existed. She didn't even realise what was happening until shikamaru threw a piece of paper at her head. He mimed 'open it' to her.

It read:

Whilst im distracting Shiho, go back to my apartment and I will meet you they're in 30 minutes. Also use one of the ice packs in the freezer for your cheek. RUN!

Temari got the message and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the safe homely apartment. Lucky she had been on the cross country team back in Suna.

-*-

Shiho turned round as soon as she heard the rustling of leaves again. Temari was gone.

"You told her to do that?"

"yeah. I'm not going ot let you harm her anymore."

"But, why don't you love me?!"

"Because your insane?"

"I'M NOT INSANE!!!!!" Shiho started laughing. "Anyhow, how do you know I won't go after her? YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER FOREVER!"

"I can die trying!"

"Why would you die for that pathetic excuse of a Kunochi?"

"Because…"

Shikamaru smirked.

"I love her."

-*-

Oooh. Aahh. I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it was a bit short. But I hope it was worth the wait etc. ^_^ please review because I need to know how to make this the ultimate story. Thank you for reading.


	7. Meet Shikaku

A/N: I hope you read the last chapter. Cause this is kinda related to it. ^_^ Thank all you dude and dudettes for reading my story. I hope your enjoying it so far. Also, thank you to Fuego-okami for telling me that the IS A NEW NARUTO MOVIE COMING OUT!!! YAY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

-*-

Shiho stood there. Shikamaru didn't know what to do. Without thinking, he made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shiho still just stood there, not saying a word.

-*-

When Shikamaru opened his eyes, he was back at his apartment. He didn't know how or why. But he was. Just then Temari ran through the door. She closed the door, put her back against it and slid down to the floor, completely out of breath. She still had her eyes closed. She obviously hadn't stopped running until she got in the apartment.

"Temari, are you ok?"

She immediately looked up and smiled between breaths.

"Yeah. I will be."

Once her breathing had calmed down, Shikamaru got an ice pack out of the freezer, and walked over to the settee where they where now both sitting.

"Ok, this might hurt a bit" Shikamaru said gently as he skimmed his thumb over the surface or the bruising.

Temari flinched, but said nothing. He hated seeing her in pain.

"You need Tsunade to have a look at this. It think you've broke your jaw."

"Oh, ok."

-*-

Shikamaru had been sat in the waiting room for about 30 minutes. All the time thinking to himself.

_What if I can't protect Temari? I can't stand watching her in pain like this. What if Shiho comes after her in the night? I can't protect her then. And if she wants to go to Tenten's or something. Maybe I could ask Tenten to keep a look out for her as well._

Just then the consultant room opened and Temari came out looking brand new. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey Shikamaru. Temari's going to be fine. Although you will need to keep an eye on her for the next week or so. She needs to take One of these tablets 3 times a day for the next fortnight. Can you remember that?" Tsunade said, handing Shikamaru a small purple box.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Ok. Get plenty of rest Temari."

-*-

As Shikamaru and Temari walked out the hospital, it began to rain. Temari was still in her dress and Shikamaru was still in his suit.

"God damn it! Its cold enough as it is."

Just then, Shikamaru handed her his jacket.

"Don't you need it?"

"No, I'm used to the weather."

She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks"

"Come on. I wanna show you something."

-*-

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

"All I can see is trees!"

"Shh. Don't shout. You'll scare them away."

"Wha-"

Temari look at the field in front of her. It was full of deer. Slowly grazing and interacting with each other.

"Aw. There so… majestic."

"Yeah. This is one of the Nara clan's fields."

"Hm… Are all of the Nara clan like you?"

"No. We differentiate depending on where we are born, how we are raise and-"

Shikamaru was interrupted by Temari putting her hand behind his head and gently pulling him towards her. But before their noses even touched, they heard a voice from the forest.

"Hello?"

"Shit" Shikamaru whispered as he immediately pulled away and sat down on the hill. Temari took a hint and sat down near him.

A tall man who looked remarkably like shikamaru emerged from many evergreens.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru and, erm… sorry. I don't believe we've met before."

"Temari no Sabaku. Nice to meet you."

"Shikaku Nara. Nice to meet you too. Anyway, what are you doing here at this time Shikamaru?"

"I'm Temari's guide whilst she is in Konoha and she wanted to see the deer."

"At three in the morning?"

"We couldn't sleep."

"Ok? I'd probably best get back. You know what Yoshino's like. Later"

"Ok. Bye."

As soon as Shikaku left. Temari and Shikamaru started walking a back to Shikamaru's apartment.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yeah. You sound so surprised."

"Well, you do look quite similar, but you act so different."

"Yeah."

-*-

As soon as they got back to Shikamaru's apartment. They both went to bed. Shikamaru had just got into bed, rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Erm… Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grunted in response.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Shikamaru pulled back the covers on the other half of his bed and returned to his attempt at sleep.

"Thanks." Temari got in.

"Good night." Temari leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

-*-

The following morning, Shikamaru and Temari were in Asuma's favourite tea shop, having breakfast. All of a sudden a small blonde girl came running over.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru replied.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Erm, I don't think im doing anything. Why?"

"Well, it's only my birthday!"

"I no. I sent you a card."

"Yeah. Thanks by the way. Anyways, me, Sakura, Chouji, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Sai are all coming out for a drink tonight. Do you two wanna come?"

Shikamaru looked at Temari. Temari quickly swallowed her food.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Ok. We'll be there. Where is it?"

"Just at the old bar where the book shop used to be."

"Ok. See you later."

Temari waited until she was sure Ino had left then asked Shikamaru the question that had been killing her the whole time Ino had been talking to them.

"So, you know how you said you fell in love with some one else?"

Shikamaru looked up with his mouth full of food as if to say 'yes'.

Temari's expression turned deadly serious.

"Do you love Ino?"

Shikamaru swallowed his food and began to talk.

"Only in a friend way. We've know each other since we where like 12."

"Then who is it?" Temari stood up.

Shikamaru looked down at his plate.

"I'm not saying."

Temari sat down again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Her voice became softer.

"I can. But I don't want to."

"Fine. I need to use the bathroom." Temari stood up and walked off, trying her best not to cry.

-*-

Temari sat in the claustrophobic cubicle crying her heart out silently. She would never let some one know she was crying. She was to strong.

She had never in her life felt a pain like this. It was killing her slowly. She sat there for three minutes before realising Shikamaru was waiting for her. She quickly dried her eyes, stood up straight and walked back to her table.

Shikamaru had finished his breakfast and paid the bill, and was now staring out the window.

"Hey. Are you finished?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Shikamaru stood up and looked at Temari.

"Have you been crying?"

"No. I got an eyelash in my eye. That's why I had to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Shikamaru said, still looking concerned.

-*-


	8. The Hangover

A/N: Hey peoples of whom are reading this! Sorry my last chapter took so long. I uploaded the wrong chapter :S GO AND CHECK IT OUT NOW!!!! I don't know if anyone actually read it, but no reviews T-T I was bummed. So, I hope you enjoy it. So please review and tell me. Also, one of the scenes from this chapter is actually part of an episode. Free cookies for anyone who spots it!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

-*-

It was about 3AM by the time Shikamaru and Temari got back to the apartment. They both had a great time. Temari was a bit drunk, where as Shikamaru was wasted. Temari had to help him walk home. As soon a she got in, she dumped him on the settee, threw the door key on the coffee table and went to her room.

"W-where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"To bed. It's late and I've got to walk home tomorrow."

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I don't want you to leave."

Without even thinking about it, Temari put her hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and brought there lips together. They fitted together perfectly. Parting and coming together in perfect sync. The kiss became more and more passionate before they finally had to part for breath. Shikamaru rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

-*-

Temari woke up the next morning at 6AM. She slowly opened her eyes to see her guest rom.

Only it wasn't her guest room. It was Shikamaru's room. She looked under the covers to realise she was wearing Shikamaru's shirt from last night.

Then it dawned on her. She quickly picked up her clothes and crept out of the room. As soon as she was dressed and her things were packed, left a note on the table and left.

-*-

Temari was slightly sad as she headed for the gates of Konoha.

"What're you doing up so early?" She heard a voice call from the shadows. She turned to see a very tired shikamaru yawning in the shadows.

"You…" Temari said as she began walking with Shikamaru towards the gates of Konoha. "I can't stay away from my village for too long. I figured I should leave as soon as I finished my business here."

"Without even eating breakfast?"

"I'll find a tea house or something on the way. So, what are you doing here?"

"it's a pain, but I'm supposed to be your guide for the most part. It sucks, but its still my mission."

Temari giggled. "Well, you did a great job."

The stood with the tall gates of Konoha in front of them.

"This is fine."

"The next time I see you will be at the Chuunin exams, right?"

"Yeah, see you around."

Temari began walking but then looked back.

"You need to hurry up and began a Jounin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your missions seriously."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. Temari smiled and started walking again. As soon as she was out of sight. Shikamaru started walking towards the tea shop his Sensei used to take him, Ino and Chouji. He sat the table nearest the window, not bothering to look at the menu. After a minute or two, a waitress appeared.

"You're up early. Something on your mind?"

"Something like that. Can I have the usual please?"

"Make that three." a voice called from behind them. Chouji and Ino had just walked through the door. The waitress jotted something down on a small notepad, bowed and left. Chouji and Ino came and sat the opposite of him.

"So, did you enjoy the party last night?" Ino said in her usual high-pitched tone.

Shikamaru nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"I'm surprised you're not throwing up. You were wasted." Chouji said.

"So were you two." Shikamaru retorted.

"Yeah, but not as badly as you. We could still stand up." Chouji laughed.

Ino giggled. "Yeah. You had to get your girlfriend to practically carry you home."

Shikamaru looked confused. "My girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Temari. You spend half the night kissing." Ino said slightly flirtatiously.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru looked confused.

"Wow. You _were_ wasted. How can you not remember something like that?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru looked down at the food the waitress has just put on the table.

"Well, where is she now."

"She left for her home town this morning."

"And you saw her off?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

Chouji and Ino looked at each other with an undeniably suspicious look on there faces.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"No I'm not!" Shikamaru blushed.

"Shikamaru, dear Shikamaru. I think you'll find you are." Ino said with her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think I'd know if I was?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm surprised you haven't realise yet. You are a genius after all."

"Ok. Say I was; even though im not, how can you tell?"

"Well, you got up early to see her go home. When we came in you wouldn't make eye contact with us because you knew we would know straight away AND if I tried to describe last night to you, you would probably think I was reading an extract from one of Kakashi's books!"

Shikamaru continued to blush.

"Face it. You can't keep anything from us." Ino folded her arms and smiled as if to say 'I told you so'.

"I agree with Ino." Chouji mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. The sat in silence until they had finished there breakfast when Ino finally broke the silence.

"So, what happened when you got home?"

Shikamaru blushed instantly and looked at his empty plate. He was fully aware of what they happened. Apparently, so was Ino.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU DID IT!!!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru looked around making sure no one else was in the building. "Ok, maybe we did, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Promise." Ino and Chouji said in perfect unison.

"Still, it's so weird." Chouji said drinking his tea.

"Our little Shika's growing up." Ino said jokingly.

"Ok. Can we change the subject now?"

"_Okay_. We'll tease you about it later." Ino smirked.

"Thank you." Shikamaru saw the clock on the wall. "I have to go see the Hokage. I'll pay you back later. See you later." Shikamaru waved as he walked out the door.

-*-

Hey! Hope you enjoyed that. If you guessed what scene was from the anime, COOKIES FOR YOU! If you want to see it the link is .com/watch?v=aVTkT1bHAbk. I will update A.S.A.P. Although im not sure where this is going. -.- REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	9. AN: I need your help!

A/N: PEOPLE OF WHOM HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY!!!!!!!! I have one last chapter to end the story. Actually, I have two. And I need you to tell me which one to publish. I have a Tragedy or a happy ending kinda thing. IT'S UP TO YOUUU!!!!!! I shall publish the one that gets the most votes so please either:

Review and tell me!

Send me a message

Send me an e-mail at .uk

Thank you ^_^


	10. This Part Goes Two Ways

A/N: Thank you guys for voting so very much. I so enjoy having people who care about me. So, most people voted happy ending. However, someone had the idea of posting both, so I shall! The first will be the happy-ending because that got the most (all of the) votes. So here goes ^_^

-*-

As promised, Temari had stopped at a tea house about 56 kilometres away from Konoha. She had been running so she could get home as soon as possible. Temari was sat on her own eating her breakfast.

"May I sit with you?" An old woman stood behind her wearing a purple kimono with gold flowers embroideries on the sleeves and torso. She had long silver hair, wrapped in a tight bun and traditional Japanese make-up covering every inch her face.

"Yeah. Of course." Temari gestured to the seat in front of her.

"May I ask your name, young lady?"

"Temari no Sabaku"

"What a wonderful name, and may I ask you age?"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 26."

The woman nodded and sipped her tea. Temari quickly swallowed her food.

"May I ask you name and age please?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Yoko Nara. I'm 96"

Temari was shocked. So shocked she practically spat her tea over her breakfast.

"Surprised dear?"

"Well, please don't be offended, but you look much younger than your age." Temari, still shocked, wiped up the remainder of the tea with her napkin.

"Thank you. You've a very intelligent and beautiful girl. I wish you all the best in everything you do."

The woman stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait…"

The old woman looked back.

"Do you know Shikamaru Nara by any chance?"

Yoko smiled.

"My grandson. I haven't seen him for a long time now."

Yoko wave and walked out of the tea shop.

-*-

That night, Shikamaru sat in his apartment with his dad, playing shogi. Shikaku was desperately trying to make conversation.

"I thought the sand ambassador was staying with you?"

"She was. She left this morning." Shikamaru didn't look up from the shogi board.

"I bet you're glad to be rid of her, although I suppose it's nice for you to have company once in a while. The only people who ever come round here are Ino, Chouji and me."

"Hm…" Shikamaru mumbled, still refusing to look at his dad.

Shikaku was tired now. He knew how to make him talk.

"So, I heard you broke up with that girl from down the hall."

"Tenten? We broke up ages ago. Over a year ago now." Shikamaru raised his head but still didn't look at his dad.

"Oh… Rumour is you dating Temari now." Shikaku grinned to himself.

Shikamaru's head shot up immediately.

"Who said that?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Calm down. I overheard Ino and Chouji talking about it."

Shikamaru looked back down at the game board.

"Yeah." Shikamaru grinned growing slightly pink.

There was a short silence.

"…Do you love her?"

Shikamaru continued to grow red.

"I think I do."

Shikaku laughed. "Don't tell your mum. She'd have you straight in the church!"

"Yeah" Shikamaru laughed along.

-*-

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that. BUT… This is not the end. Now this story will go two ways. One will be tragic and one will be happy :D I hope you like what I'm doing. I shall post soonish! ^_^ please review. It makes me happy


	11. Tragedy Ending

PLEASE READ!!!! This is the TRADEGY ending!!! The happy ending is the next chapter! Just for people who don't enjoy this genre. Any who, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. My computer was screwed and so I lost all my previous files etc. T-T it made me sad (especially since I have to do my ENTIRE 20 page essay again!!!!). Ok, enough with the venting. Story time!!! ^^

-*-

The following morning there was a knock at Shikamaru's door, awaking him from his deep slumber. As soon as he couldn't stand the knocking anymore, he rose from his bed and answered, only to see Sakura outside.

"Good morning, Shikamaru!" She spoke cheerily, in a 'I am sooo a morning person' kind of way.

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office as soon as possible please?"

"Me? I thought it was my day off?"

"Yeah. She said it's nothing to worry about. It shouldn't take long."

"Shikamaru groaned. "OK, I'm on my way."

Shikamaru closed the door and got washed and dressed for the more than likely troublesome day in front of him.

As he approached the office, his stomach turned.

_Could this be about me and Temari? They couldn't have found out could they?_

He paused momentarily before entering the office. When he did enter, he looked around to see Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Kakashi and Rock Lee stood around Tsunade's desk. Shikamaru joined them.

"I need you to retrieve two bodies. They were found yesterday by two farmers about 50 kilometres from the border. We need a full evaluation of the crime scene etc. Can you handle it?"

They all nodded.

"Excellent. I need you to leave immediately."

They all turned to exit the office.

"Not you Shikamaru. Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a second." Tsunade moved some things around on her desk then turned to look at him again.

_See, this is normal. It can;t be THAT important._

After countless seconds, she put her pen down and looked at Shikamaru for the first time since he entered the office.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point. We need a DNA and blood sample."

Shikamaru was thankful and shocked at the same time.

"A DNA and blood sample?"

"Yes. We believe we may have found a deciphering scrolls using small flakes of skin. And because your I.Q. Is so high, You cells are more likely to progress quicker."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Great. If you go to the medical office they have prepared to take the tests. Thank you Shikamaru."

As planned, Shikamaru gave them the samples, the enjoyed the rest of his day off they he always did. Watching clouds in the park.

-*-

The day after next, Shikamaru was having lunch with Chouji in the usual Tea Shop. They were casually talking whilst finishing their meals.

"So, I heard Temari is coming back to Konoha for two months."

Shikamaru smiled "Yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

Chouji smiled too. "I like seeing you in this mood. Your happiness seems to radiate when you show it."

"Thanks, I think."

At that moment, Shikaku cam through the doors and caught Shikamaru in the corner of his eye.

He turned to look at him. "Oh, hi Shikamaru. Enjoying your lunch?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said still smiling.

"Well, whilst it is nice to see you smiling, Tsunade wants to see you. She said something about a test."

"Oh, I know what that's about." Shikamaru stood up and put some money on the table. "I'll see you later." He waved and walked out the Tea Shop.

As he walked out the door, he put his hand in his pocket, only to feel something smooth.

He pulled out a small box, covered in dark purple velvet. There was a strange seal on the front of it. He had only seen this seal in books. Fortune tellers used it to make sure people don't read there fortunes before they are so far away or after a certain amount of times. The seal would only break when it was time. He returned the box to his pocket and began walking to the Hokage's office.

-*-

Shikamaru sat in the waiting room, this time without a sand kunoichi asleep on his shoulder. Final his name was called and he entered Tsunade's office.

But it was different this time.

When he entered, Tsunade wasn't doing any paperwork. There was a very serious look on her face and a cold look in her eyes.

"Please sit down Shikamaru." Tsunade pointed to the chair straight in front of her desk. Shikamaru, despite the bad feeling in his chest, sat down.

When he sat down, he placed a small brown bag on the table.

"That's Temari's bag." He pointed towards it.

Tsunade nodded. She removed a small envelope from the bag and passed it to Shikamaru. It had the same seal on it, only this seal was broken. He pulled a piece of card the same colour as the envelope out and read it.

It only said: _It's a girl._

Shikamaru looked towards Tsunade with a gob-smacked expression on his face.

"We found the body of Temari no Sabaku 153 kilometres from the Konoha border. We also found the body of Shiho, a student at Konoha university. We believe they engaged in combat. Temari managed to kill Shiho but her wounds were so deep she bled to death shortly after. During the autopsy, we found a 4 week old foetus inside of her. We did some tests, that revealed that you were the father. Temari was pregnant with your daughter."

Shikamaru sat without saying a word. His mouth a little bit open. So many emotions circled in his head. Anger, pain, sadness. But none could be expressed. He was in shock.

"I'm sure this was a lot for you to take in. And I am terribly sorry for your loss. Obviously you are entitled to have as long as you need off work."

"Thank you for telling me, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stood up and prepared to exit the office.

"You should stay with a friend or some family tonight, Shikamaru. This must be really hard for you."

"Thank you." He repeated before leaving.

-*-

As Shikamaru made his way to his parents house, he heard his name being called from his left.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji called at him. Shikamaru looked at him and then continued walking. He called him again. This time walking over to him at the same time.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at him. Chouji stopped, shocked by how drastically his mood had changed from earlier that day.

"What happened? Isn't Temari coming any more?"

Shikamaru felt like some one had just been punched in the gut. Hard.

"You could say that. I have to go."

"OK?" Shikamaru started to walk of before Chouji could reply to his face.

"I'm here if you need me dude." Chouji shouted after him.

Shikamaru stopped momentarily before walking on.

-*-

Shikamaru approached his parents house. He reached the front door, but remembered the small inside his pocket. He felt around and found it again. As he thought, the seal had broken. He opened it slowly.

Inside was a silver ring.

It was elegant, and beautiful and seemed to grace the box lined with silk with a sense of pride. It reminded him of Temari.

-*-

Shikaku was inside Shikamaru's old room, which was empty beside a candle or two and a shogi board in the centre.

"Hey Shikamaru." Shikaky noted his expression. "You look sad. What happened?"

Shikamaru sat down.

"Temari's dead."

There was a long silence until Shikaku finally spoke.

"At least you didn't know her for long. It would have been harder." Shikaku said. Although it sounded harsh. He knew it was the only way to get Shikamaru to open up.

Shikamaru kicked the shogi board at the wall.

"I didn't know her?!"

He threw the box containing the ring at his dads feet.

"I loved her! She was pregnant with my daughter for gods sake! I have know her for nearly 10 years! I was going to ask her to marry me! And she died because one of the university students I was tutoring got jealous!!! How the HELL DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!" Shikamaru yelled at his father.

Shikaku stood up and walked over to his son. "Let it out." Shikaku whispered to his son before leaving the room and closing the door.

Shikamaru fell to the floor screaming until his lungs where sore. Tears fell down his face like a stream leaving very little, if any dry skin on his face. After 6 hours looking back on the ordeal, he had run out of tears to cry, he had run out of energy to scream. He lay on the floor with his eyes open. He picked up a shogi and looked at it.

"The knight." He whispered to himself. The piece his sensei had compared him to all those years ago.

Shikamaru stood up. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning Yoshino headed out to Shikamaru's old room with some blankets, in case he had fallen asleep. She opened the door slightly. She could see a damaged shogi board, tiles scattered all over the floor and a candle stick that was upright, but no Shikamaru. She entered the room and began picking up the shogi tiles and board up. Whilst she would NEVER tolerate this behaviour from her son, he wasn't in his right mind.

Shikaku entered behind Yoshino.

"Where do you think he is?" Shikaku said.

"I'm not sure. Probably some where with his head in the clouds."

The both smiled, not knowing the irony of their words.

-*-

Chouji and Ino were gathered around Tsunade's desk.

"I have some bad news. I'm sorry to say that the body of Shikamaru Nara was found in the woods surrounding Konoha. We believe he killed himself after hearing about Temari."

Despite being in utter despair, Chouji asked. "What happened to Temari?"

"I thought you knew." Tsunade took in a deep breath. "Temari's body was found 153 kilometres from the Konoha boarder. We think she engaged in combat with Shiho, a student at Konoha University. Whilst she managed to kill Shiho her wounds were too deep and she bled to death. Normally I would have to ask permission to tell you this bit but i think you deserve to know."

They both became very curious as to what Tsunade was about to say.

"Temari was pregnant with Shikamaru's child. Also, we think Temari and Shikamaru were going to get married."

-*-

Maybe, somewhere Temari and Shikamaru are together.

Like they should be.

-*-

That's it! (unless you are reading the other ending too. If you do read both endings please could you tell me which one you thought was better in a review). Please review because I really want to know what people think about this ending. Also, I will be starting a new story very shortly. If your into Konoha high fics then I DEFINATLEY recommend it. ^_^


	12. Happy Ending

PLEASE READ!!!!! This is the happy ending. If you wanted a tragic ending, GO BACK A CHAPTER!!! :D I am major sorry for the late update. It bums me when peoples update late so I know how it feels. Any who, this is the very last chapter. Enjoy ^_^

-*-

Temari woke up the next morning in her Suna bedroom. It didn't really feel like home. She missed waking up next to her troublesome boyfriend in the mornings. She missed his small apartment that held so many memories. She had made some really good friends in Konoha. She didn't have as many friends in Suna. She could never tell who was friends with her or who was after her money.

A knock disrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She said aloud in her croaky morning voice.

Gaara entered holding a tray with some toast and a glass of orange juice.

"It's nice to see you again. It seems like forever since I've seen you. How was your trip to Suna?" Gaara seemed more eager than usual.

"Actually, I had a great time. I made some new friends and got lots of paperwork signed and completed." Temari's head sunk slightly as her small smirk faded form her face.

"Temari?" Gaara spoke gently "What's up?"

Temari shook her head. "Nothing. Just glad to be home, I guess."

"It doesn't look like it. You miss Konoha, huh?"

"Something like that." Temari began drinking her orange juice.

Gaara couldn't think of what to say. He sat down next to his elder sister.

"You don't seem happy to be home. You must really love Konoha."

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Well just tell us if you want to go back. We can arrange it any time and you obviously really like it there." Gaara stood up and began walking out of the room, but stopped in the door frame. "Enjoy your breakfast." Gaara smiled weakly and left.

-*-

2 weeks past and still Shikamaru had no lucky getting a mission to Suna. He hadn't been sleeping properly since Temari had left. Despite all this he still managed to drag himself to the Hokages office every day to look at the missions. As per usual, he stood looking through all the missions, but not one to Suna. As he walked down one of the hallways to escape the dull building he saw Shizune running towards him holding a yellow piece of paper. She stopped dead in front of him and handed him the paper.

"Tsunade – sama wants you to do this mission please. She says you're best suited." Shizune said panting slightly.

He looked at the paper.

It read -

D rank mission : Guidance of important guest(s) in Konoha

Mission details: Meet the Kazekage and his siblings at the Konoha gates between the hours of 1800 and 2000. Show them to there hotel then report to us. Protect from any danger if need be.

Tsunade

He smiled slightly, but tried his best not to show it.

(A/N: Ironically "Love Story" By Taylor Swift came on right about now.)

"OK, I guess I could. Thanks Shizune." He left the building and waited for the moment Temari would pass through the Konoha gates and they could finally see each other again. However, her brothers were here with her this time. Whilst it could be tricky to be with each other, at least they could spend some time with them.

-*-

At precisely 19:43, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari walked through the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru, although nearly asleep, stood up and walked over to the siblings.

"Hey. I'm Shikamaru. I'll be showing you round for the next week or so." Shikamaru, despite all his efforts could not remove the grin from his face. Whilst Kankuro was completely oblivious to everything, Gaara noticed the compressed smile forming on Temari's face.

"Hello Shikamaru. I remember you from a few years ago. Nice to see you again." Gaara didn't bother shaking his hand.

"You too. I'll show you to your hotel." Shikamaru began walking through the village. The walk wasn't awkward, but was still silent. As soon as they got to the hotel Shikamaru turned to go tell Tsunade about the arrival of the Sand siblings. However, Temari had other plans.

"Oh, I forgot, Shikamaru I left some things at your house last time I was in Konoha." She turned to her brothers. "I'm going to get them while I still remember."

"OK Temari. I'm going to sleep now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Gaara picked his room key off the desk and walked down the corridor. Kankuro shot Shikamaru a 'Don't mess with me' look before repeating Gaara's actions.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't say a word to each other on the walk to Shikamaru's apartment. Temari walked through the door and took a deep breath in. It was like she had returned home. Shikamaru walked through the door shortly after Shikamaru and closed the door quietly behind him. He turned around and immediately got a face full of Temari.

Re-united at last.

-*-

Temari moved a small piece of stray hair from Shikamaru's face gently so she didn't wake him up. His breath gently tickled her hand like a breeze in the spring. Temari turned and looked at the clock.

"_4AM?!" _She thought to herself. She quickly pulled the covers of her and slipped her kimono on that had been chucked on the floor hours earlier. She wrote a note, stuck it to Shikamaru's forehead, gently kissed his cheek and left.

-*-

She had managed to find her way back to the hotel and check in. Just as she was about to enter her room, where she could escape the snoring of Kankuro and Gaara's sleep talking she normally endured when sharing a room, a voice called her name from behind her.

"Temari?"

She turned to see her youngest brother standing behind her.

"Hey Gaara. What are you doing up?"

"Going to the bathroom." he realised she was still fully dressed and had her bag over her arm. "Have you _only_ just got back?" Gaara said sternly.

"Yeah. I left a film there and we started watching it. I guess time just slipped away from us." Temari said, flashing her usual smile.

Gaara looked at her with all the seriousness in the world. "Temari. I know when you're lying to me."

Temari sighed and looked down. "Can we talk about this tomorrow please? I need to get some sleep."

"OK. But promise me we will talk." Gaara held out his pinkie finger.

Temari giggled to herself before taking his pinkie with her pinkie and shaking. "Promise."

She turned towards her door as Gaara walked off. Searching in the pocket of her bag for her room key, she found something else instead. It was a small white envelope. She opened it and a small piece of paper popped up.

_Temari_

_I want you to have this._

_Yoko Nara_

Enclosed in the envelope was a key identical to the one for Shikamaru apartment. Shock, Temari looked around cautiously before walking into her hotel room.

-*-

Shikamaru woke up the next to find a yellow piece of paper cello-taped to his head. As he yanked it off his forehead he felt a sharp pain in his scalp and saw a few pieces of stray hair fall from his head. Rubbing his casualty, he read the note:

_Shikamaru_

_It's so great to see you now but I have to get back to my brothers before they wake up and notice me missing._

_See you tomorrow, Temari_

He smiled. He looked over and over at her curvy handwriting which matched her personality all to well. He got out of bed and gathered the clothes that had been quickly thrown to the floor earlier that morning. Once gathering them and deciding they were to dirty to wear he searched his closet for new clothes. After some breakfast and a shower, Shikamaru decided it was about time to go to see the sand siblings in their hotel.

-*-

Temari was sat on her bed, fully dressed, playing with her thumbs. She didn't feel hungry. She knew Gaara had figured her out. This day was going to come eventually anyway. She was actually kind of glad he had figured it out. It saved her the job of telling him and, depending on Kankuro's reaction; it might have saved Shikamaru head.

The door squeaked as it opened. Temari looked up to Shikamaru in the doorway (as a pose to the Gaara she was expecting). He closed the door behind him and walked over to Temari.

"Hey Temari." He noted the expression on her face. "What's up?" Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow.

Temari sighed and looked at her feet. "I think Gaara found me out. He saw me coming back into the hotel last night."

Shikamaru blinked for a short moment then sat down next to Temari. "Well he probably would have found out sooner or later. Maybe it's best if he knows."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Shikamaru flinched. "What for? Temari, you have been nothing but good news for me since the moment I met you. And now I have you... I don't think I can live without you."

Temari smiled at Shikamaru. She was obviously over the moon, but chose not to speak. Shikamaru looked deep into her teal eyes.

"I think... I love you, Temari."

"I think I love you too."

Temari couldn't help but kiss him.

Right there.

Right then.

After a three minutes they parted. Their foreheads were still pressed together whilst they gasped for air.

A knock at the door startled them both. They quickly moved away from each other.

"Come in." Temari shouted at the door.

As expected Gaara came in and closed the door.

"Shikamaru." Gaara nodded as a pose to saying hello. "Temari, should he be here?" Gaara needed confirmation for him to be there. He could never predict what Temari would do next.

"Yeah. I think he should." She moved her hand close to his unintentionally.

"OK." Gaara got straight to the point. "Are you or are you not seeing each other?"

Shikamaru spoke up. "We are." He said without hesitation.

Gaara smiled slightly. "Ok." Temari looked a little shocked. She didn't expect him to be so tolerant about this. But it wasn't over yet. Gaara pointed out a problem that had been there from the start. "I have no problem with that. However, how are you going to see each other once we leave?"

-*-

Temari was faced with the toughest decision of her life. She either had to move to Konoha and not see her brothers, or continue living in Suna and stop seeing Shikamaru. It was like some one had ripped her heart out and asked her how she wanted it destroyed. She was torn between the two most important things to her in this world.

"Are you OK?" Kankuro sat next to her without a clue what had made her so upset. "Do you want to come and get some dinner with me and Gaara?"

"No thanks." Temari refused to make eye contact.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to know what's upset you. You've been stuck in your hotel room for almost a week now."

Temari decided it was time.

"I think I have to stay in Konoha."

"Well yes. We can't go home until we have finished our work here-"

. "No..." Temari made eye contact now. "I think I might have to come and live in Konoha."

"Wh- why?"

A tear ran down Temari's cheek slowly. She began crying.

Kankuro sat next to her and put his arms around her. "Come on sis. You know you can tell me anything. What's up?"

Temari sniffed and wiped some tears from her face.

"I have to be somewhere."

"But it's 3 in the morning?!"

Temari left without a sound leaving a very puzzled Kankuro in her room.

-*-

Shikamaru was lying on the sofa in his living room. He had been trying to sleep but couldn't. He hadn't seen Temari in days and he was beginning to worry about her.

Giving up his futile attempt at sleep, Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Temari smiled.

Shikamaru sat up immediately. "Temari? What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something."

She sat next to him where his feet had been.

"Ok. Go ahead."

Temari took a breath in.

"...Can I come and live with you?" Tears began forming in Temari's eyes.

"What about your brothers?"

"I've spent 26 years if my life with them, and now i want to spend the rest with you."

"One second." Shikamaru stood up and walked into his room. He came back out shortly after and took his seat next to Temari. "You can only stay here if you promise you won't leave me again." Shikamaru opened a small velvet box. Inside was a silver ring with a clear diamond inside. "This was my Grandmother's ring. My mum said that if ever I proposed I should use this ring." He took it out the box and held it in his hand.

"Temari, will you marry me?"

A few more tears descended from Temari's eyes. "Yes."

Shikamaru slipped the ring onto Temari's finger. It fitted perfectly.

And every time Temari saw that ring, she knew she had made the right choice.

-*-

So that is the END of this story!!!! *gasp!* I have all these great idea's for more stories so i will be starting some new material in the near future. Thank you for reading and please review. (If you read both chapters then please tell me which one you preferred) I am writing a Konoha high fic next so for people who are in that I DEFINATLY recommend it. ^_^


End file.
